Prince of the Ocean
by Gerry1993
Summary: Percy was never brought up with his mother, he was taken under the sea after birth to live with his father, destined for greatness after 14 years he arrives at camp half blood...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimzorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr: Hi, I'm not Rick ;D

**Percy was never brought up with his mother, he was taken under the sea after birth to live with his father, destined for greatness after 14 years he arrives at camp half blood...**

A young boy peered through the glistening waters of the sea, standing on the balcony of Atlantis his cool green eyes were troubled and the sea seemed to reflect his mood, somewhat rapid waters churning around his body... this boy was Percy Jackson, he had just learnt that in two years he would have to fight and destroy a titan lord, Kronos. He was a mere 14 years old, yet he was among the most powerful beings in the universe. Yet that was not his only problem, in the same conversation with his father Poseidon; God of the sea, he had been told to pack, for he was going to the 'famous' Camp Half-blood for reasons unknown to him. Percy stepped inside with a sorrowful sigh to re-check that he had packed everything; his sword... was always in his pocket so there were no worries about that. His Shield that his 'brother' Tyson had made him for his 13th birthday... was strapped to his wrist in watch form, now that he came to think of it he didn't really have that many necessities. It turns out he would be leaving Atlantis by himself tomorrow; his father 'wasn't allowed to accompany him.' For reasons unknown to Percy, with a sorrowful look at the ocean from his room Percy climbed into his ocean blue bed and slowly the comforting waves lulled him into a long fitful sleep, haunted by the titan lord that he would have to destroy in a mere 2 years...

Percy had woken just before dawn, the sea was still dark, but alas he could still see perfectly through it, he was usually an early riser, with all of his dreams haunted by Kronos it was hard not to wake up in a cold sweat imagining a pair of golden eyes staring back at you with cold contempt. He walked along the cold cobblestoned corridors of Atlantis until he got to the Entrance, which were gleaming solid gold gates. Head hung low, for one of the few times in Percy's short life he stepped outside of Atlantis; His home...Pushing off from the cobalt platform of Atlantis he swam slowly towards the shore, only to turn back for a final look at the Coral towers that surrounded Atlantis, the place he would miss the most. With a wistful sigh Percy turned back around and continued swimming, the closer he was getting to camp, the more confused he became... Why? If he were to fight a Titan LORD in 2 years, wouldn't the gods want to train him..? To ensure his survival... Their survival.

The tides became stronger, the waves smashing against the beach of camp half-blood, Percy wasn't happy... he should be in Atlantis, with his family... He would miss Tyson the most... His half brother had grown on him, always showing him a cool new weapon he had designed...

**Camp Half-Blood...**

The sun was peaking over the hills of Camp Half-Blood while a lone centaur stood on a separate hill not far away, watching over the sea's as if expecting an arrival; of course he was, the son of Poseidon was coming to camp today, after living for 14 years in Atlantis. Yet, what puzzled Chiron was that the sea was anything but calm, it was... angry, agitated... he couldn't guess why. Chiron's mind only barely registered a Daughter of Athena rush up to him. It seems quite a crowd was gathering around the hill, all watching the sea... none of them knew the truth, none of them new Poseidon had a son, none of them knew he would be visiting today.

**Back with Percy...**

Percy was nearing the shoreline of the Camp, yet it was only visible to him underwater, he knew he only had a short 20 minutes until his arrival; his perfect bearings at sea sure did come in handy once in a while. Percy had calmed considerably yet the sea still hadn't calmed around him, his father must be in the middle of something, perhaps Oceanus was up to his old tricks... just when Percy wasn't there. He could see the border more clearly now... smirking he came up with a plan, he felt like showing off a little bit, perhaps riding a Tsunami to shore... no, too much...

The water pushed him forcefully upwards until he was standing on the surface, manipulating the water currents to push him upwards until he calmly strode towards shore that wasn't even 20 feet in front of him, to meet the eyes of every being at camp...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I got a review saying that Percy is OOC... This is kind of AU so... Yeah, I think I'd act differently if I were brought up with the gods. The "Divine Intervention" Rule, yet again... AU. Hmm, "Among the most powerful being in the Universe." Wow, It says AMONG not that he IS the most powerful; basically I'm talking about the gods... As in LIVING AMONG. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, I got reaaaaally lazy and couldn't be bothered to write so... on with the story.**

Silence swept across the beach, small waves crashing against the beach... many of the campers were staring with open mouthed gapes unless they were bowing... or were just too stupid to link the "Son of Poseidon" puzzle together. A small noise interrupted the unwelcome silence as Chiron strode across the beach, taking it gallops at a time.

"Percy, son of Poseidon. Welcome to Camp Half-blood. You will be staying in the Poseidon cabin and I will give you a tour." A small nod of confirmation was given by the messy haired boy, but not before a small cold glare was passed to the Athena cabin, his father had warned him about those... people. They were Arrogant and spiteful... at least that's what his father had told him and his father would have no reason to lie to him about such matters... right? Allowing himself to be led away by the centaur, Percy couldn't help but notice a curtain in the attic shift itself to the side slightly only to be replaced by a green mist which soon vanished as the curtain shifted back into place.

"Chiron, what's in the attic?" Percy questioned in his most 'Regal' voice which was practically leaking innocence.

"Nothing Percy, I'm afraid nothing living has been up there for a long time." Replied Chiron, his answer was of course true, nothing LIVING had been up there for a long time, quests had been banned, the titan lord was on the move and the oracle couldn't be classed as 'Alive'.

By the time that the tour was finished the dinner bell had long gone, he had survived the awed smiles and hateful glares given to him by his other campers, he only had one place left on his tour... his cabin.

Arriving at the Poseidon cabin Percy couldn't help but feel a little happier, it was perfect... almost... it wasn't quite as good as Atlantis but that was to be expected... The building was a low building, the walls were a rough greyish stone, lined with pieces of coral and shells, Percy could have swore this was his father's doing, only Poseidon could have a 'Fashion Sense' like this, Percy swore that if his father could design clothes it would be made of a seashell... The view was nothing but spectacular, the waves were calmly crashing against the beach. A small fountain was set in the back of the cabin, slowly giving off a small mist and the fragrance of the sea around the six beds that had the sheets turned down... one rampant thought passed through Percy's mind as he slowly settled himself into his comfortable bed...

'_Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'..._


End file.
